Reapaper
'''Reapaper '''is the first episode of the first season of Miraculous Ladybug - New Heroes. Plot The episode starts on the school, on Marinette's classroom, during art class. Everyone was on their seats, Acelet Jeckillem right next to Ivan, the guy who was Stoneheart, and Anastasia Heartwood right next to Nathaniel. He was drawing something on his notebook, which seemed to be Evillustrator being grabbed by the his right arm by Marinette, and by Jewel Beetle (superhero Anastasia) on his left arm. "Ooh...whats that?" Anastasia asks, and looks at Nathan's drawings. Though she saw a bit of it, he quickly closed the book, blushing. "Uh- its nothing!" Ana blushed too. "Well, if I was Evillustrator, I'd choose Jewel Bettle!" she exclaimed. "What-" Nathan gets interrupted by the art teacher annoucing something. The arts teacher was a tall man, with a not-too-pale but not tan skin. He had a spiky black hair, and brown eyes. He was always seen with his teacher uniform and a white coat, and his art supplies. "Today is not just Group Art, but also, a new student!" Arts Teacher said "Say hello to Aline Cunegonde!" A short girl with short brown hair, green eyes and black clothes came here. She was also using a peculiar, gray necklace on her forehead, with a wolf-like paw on it. "You can sit on the last seat, right next to Mark's and Jack's seat." Arts Teacher says. Aline nods, and makes her way to the last seat. Although Chloe and Sabrina were whispering to each other, Aline ignored and walked to the last seat. Everyone was looking at her, but Nino gently pushed Adrien when he was looking at her, and whiggled his eyebrows. Adrien facepalmed and laughed. "Now, as you all may know, Group Arts are when groups of 3 people do a piece of art together!" Arts Teacher made up the groups. Juleka, Rose and Aline ended up together, while Anastasia, Jack and Nathan ended up on a group too. Mark ended up alone. "Nice to meet you, Aline, I'm Rose!" Rose said. Juleka did a small "hi". "Glad to meet you too!" Aline replied. "Hm...I don't know what to draw about..." Nathan said "Ooh, I have a idea! We could draw Evillustrator saving Jewel Beetle!" Ana said "We could just draw baowth of them eEXPLUUUDING!" Jack said, and Nathan and Ana stared at him awkwardly. Mark started to do a paper plane. He launched it at Juleka. "Hmmf..." Juleka throwed it to the ground. "How rude of him! I'm telling the teacher!" Rose said "Please, don't..." Juleka says "What?! I'm reporting him to the teacher with her! You should tell someone if someone is doing something wrong to you!" Aline said "...Alright..." Juleka said "Yeah, tell yo momma!" Mark said, and throwed a paper ball. "Teacher! Mark is throwing paper balls!" Rose exclaimed "Mark, to the Principal's!" Arts Teacher yelled, and Mark walked off the classroom, in diection of the Principal's room. Ace slowly clapped. "Ah, school delinquents. The easiest prey to my akumas." Hawk Moth said from his lair, corrupted a akuma, and sent it away. "Go, my little akuma, and let this delinquent get revenge!" Hawk Moth said, and the akuma flied away. While walking through the halls randomly, he launched a sky plane at nowhere. A akuma corrupted the plane, and when it got back to his hand, he was corrupted. He got a reaper cloth made out of journal, his hair turned into journal, his eyes and skin got white, and his paper plane turned into a scythe made of journal. Back in the classroom, the trash can was launched at Arts Teacher. And the other one was launched at Rose. "Ew!" Chloe and Sabrina laughed, though Sabrina's sounded forced. The trash can then launched itself at Chloe. "EWWW!" Adrien, Marinette, Ace, Nathan, Ana and Aline got alarmed. Suddenly, the wall exploded, and akumatized Mark appeared. "GREETINGS, I'M REAPAPER! NOW GIVE ME THE MIRACULOUSES!" "Really, thats your introduction?" Aline asked Suddenly, the notebooks started to levitate. The Miraculous Holders runned away to different directions. Marinette turned into Ladybug on a empty classroom. Adrien turned into Chat Noir on the female bathroom lenny face Ace knocked on his bandana-earring on the male bathroom, and said "Beram, Let's Drill!" and turned into Mono Mole Anastasia and Pippa turned into Jewel Beetle "I guess I should try it out..." Nathan picked a de-evilized akuma from his bagpack, and hold it tight with his two hands. He turned into Evillustrator, but with sky blue bubbles instead of dark purple bubbles instead. Aline's kwami came out of her bag. "Aline, this is the first time we are fighting a actual treat!" she says "Don't worry, lets transform!" Aline says, and they become a hiena superhero. "I SMELL MIRACULOUSES!" Reapaper said, and all the superheroes, including Evillustrator appeared "Reapaper, we-" Ladybug then noticed Evillustrator "EVILLUSTRATOR?!" "Two akumas at once?!" Mono Mole asked "Wait, he can proove that he is nice now!" Jewel Beetle said "No, he can't!" Ladybug says, and gets attacked by a angry wave of paper balls. Evillustrator created a giant scissor, and it started to chase Reapaper, who gently flied off. Jewel Beetle runned and jumped on the scissor, then jumped on Reapaper with her staff. Reapaper tried to stab her with his scythe, but she jumped on the scythe, and throwed the staff at his head. The scissor almost cutted his neck off, and did some scratches. "Enough!" Reapaper said, and a horde of paper balls and paper planes were sent flying to the heroes. Jewel Beetle summoned her shield to protect her and Evillustrator. When Chat Noir, Mono Mole, Hiena and Ladybug were close to each other, Evillustrator made a giant bottle to protect them. Jewel Beetle and Evillustrator sat down, making the shield cover them both. The planes and balls were indeed useless. Reapaper tried to stab Jewel's shield, but ended up stabbing her staff as she tried to use it to stab him. Her staff ended up turning into paper, a drawing made with cranyons by a kintergarden. "Heh! I bet you would't wan't this stupid thing anymore, right?" Reapaper levitated the staff away. Jewel Beetle got triggered. You know what this means. "JEWEL FREEZE!" Evillustrator used her own shield to protect himself, keeping the others in a bottle. The entire gym was freezed, along with the bottle, her shield and Reapaper and his papers. Evillustrator knocked the frozen shield off, and undid the bottle. "I could dig away, but seriously?!" Mono Mole asked "We could've died!" Ladybug said "It wasn't a terrible moment, though." Chat Noir said, and gently pushed Ladybug and Hiena. "Ha, ha." Mono Mole said A whole minute was wasted in complaining. Jewel Beetle only had 4 minutes left. "Don't be ignorant, you all!" Evillustrator said. Mono Mole and Evillustrator started to argue, while Chat Noir was licking his hand. Hiena was giggling. "Uuugh...Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said, and used Lucky Charm. A cigarette lighter patterned like a ladybug came. "A...cigarette lighter?" Ladybug asked "Who's been smokin'?" Chat Noir asked "You did." Hiena said "C'mon, this is a obvious one!" Mono Mole said. Ladybug looked around. She set frozen Reapaper on fire, melting the ice and setting him free. "UGH! NOBODY-" Reapaper gets interrupted by his sycthe burning. He dropped it, and a akuma came out Ladybug de-evilized it, and used her power to fix everything. The ice disappeared, the papers came back to the notepads (and to the toilet and to the trash cans...) in perfect state, Jewel Beetle's staff was back, classroom repaired, and Reapaper was now Mark. "3 Minutes left! Got to go!" Jewel Beetle said, and flied away. Hiena giggled, and runned away. Chat Noir and Ladybug jumped off Mono Mole looked at Evillustrator "Heh...I guess Evillustrator doesn't combines you anymore...what about...Nicelustrator?" "Thats a terrible pun. I like it!" Evil- Nicelustrator said. "Byeee!" Mono Mole dug away. Nicelustrator also walked off. Class dismissed! Alya, Marinette and Ace were talking on the exit of the school "I was able to record the whole fight for the Ladyblog! This is SOO amazing! Not only the infamous Evillustrator is now Nicelustrator, a nickname by Mono Mole himself, but the new Hiena superhero appearing at the same time of Aline coming!" "Well, now that you compared the two, they do look alike..." Marinette said "I tought I was the only one who saw a dog walking around! I mean, you can't see properly when your fighting a bunch of paper!" Ace said "Uh...YOU seeing properly? YOU fighting a bunch of paper?" Marinette asked "I mean- like- I was watching from a nearby classroom and- uh... hm... Mono Mole is pretty relatable, y'know? Talking with his point of view is my thing." Ace says "Okay then..." Marinette says, and Alya gives a suspicious look. endz Trivia * "Reapaper" is a pun of "reaper" and "paper". * The characters Mark and Jack are based off the youtubers Markiplier and jacksepticeye. Category:CalimTheCrystalGem